Confessions of a pure-blood
by MallyFiction
Summary: No one speaks of the long lost daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's only sister. In this story the truth is uncovered about what happened to the only daughter of the Malfoy's and the aftermath. Will their love be strong enough to make it through?
1. Chapter 1

His green eyes bore into hers. "Come, my Princess." he said as his hand extend. They were alone in the first floor of the mansion. She could not tear her gaze from his as fingers slipped hand into his hand. His smile grew and in a wisp, he led her down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"You'll see. Don't be afraid." he assured her as they descended the staircase.

"I'm not afraid." she retorted but he could hear the lack of confidence in her voice. He snickered under his breath and she glanced at him. "What?"

He stopped in mid stride on the staircase and she nearly knocked into him.

"I know you better than you think, princess. When you are nervous, your hands get ice cold. That is way you always wear gloves when your father hosts guests."

She gaped at him and retracted her hand. He only looked at her with a cheeky grin.

"You are far too observant for-"

"For a servant?" he asked challenging.

"I wouldn't put it like that." she bit her lip and avoided his gaze before it absorbed her again.

His soft hand cupped her cheek while he stared at her with a serious expression.

"Lyra, I have never felt about anyone how I feel about you. The first time I laid my eyes on you in the Great Hall... there was this-"

"Keith, please stop." Lyra took a step back. "You are a muggle born... My father will use a cruciatious curse on you, or even worse! The A.K curse!" she replied heavy hearted.

"Lyra." his expression fell which only made her feel incredibly worse. He distanced the gaped between them and held her face between his two hands.

"Run away with, me. You are old enough to make your own choices, you don't need to fear your father. I promise to keep you safe wherever we go. You don't have to be afraid of anything." He promised.

He had such a silver tongue, so easily persuasive. Her heart melted in so many ways that it has never before. She has known Keith since they were children. They both were both in Slytherin House despite the fact that he was of muggle born and not pureblood like the rest of the house members.

Needles to say, they became good friends and got even closer when her father took Keith in as a common slave. Both his parents died in a car crash on the eve of his 16th birthday. Ever since, he tried to prove to Lyra that he is worthy of her.

Before Lyra could reply Keith, a deep voice boomed behind them at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is going on here? Why are you touching my daughter, you filthy mudblood!?" Lucius Malfoy drew his wand.

Lyra stepped protective in front of Keith, with her own wand at the ready. Keith anticipated something like this would happen so he had his wand ready too though he was never allowed to use it. He gently touched the small of Lyra's back to move her to the side but she would not budge.

"Daddy, please! It is not what it looks like!"

"Lyra Malfoy, what was it then? I heard enough when he asked you to run away with him. I have seen enough at how he vilely touched you. You know better than this, Lyra." her father spat. Little Draco peered around the corner from the landing of the staircase to see what the commotion was all about.

"Father, please." she begged again. "Yes, he asked me to run away with him but I did not consider it." she lied.

Lucius' cold blue eyes trained on the pair for a moment. "You know I do not like being lied to, especially not by my own daughter."

"Master, please-." Keith tried to interject.

"Silence. You won't speak you are until spoken to." Lucius warned. "Is this what you want, Lyra? A slave boy? A mudblood?"

Keith's jaw clentched, he was so much more than what Lucius Malfoy saw. He was the only muggleborn that ever was sorted into the house of Slyherin.

Ly brimmed with anger, how can her father say such things when he was the one that turned Keith into a slave.

"Yes, it is father. I love him." she stated. They both stared at her; Keith in shock and Lucius in horror. It was the first time that Keith heard her confess any really feelings towards him. Keith spun her around wearing a big grin on his face.

"Do you mean it, princess? Do you really love me?"

She nodded, smiling just as widely. His grinned eyes shimmered like emeralds, it was the most beautiful she ever saw.

"Lyra, how could you do this? Not only did betray your family but the all the purebloods!" Lucius said furiously. She glanced back at her father's cold stare. Blood purity was all this family ever obsessed about without considering anyone's feelings. That is why their mother was so unhappily married to this man. Her father even chose a suitable suitor for her.

"Father, I am 17 and recently graduated from Hogwarts. I can make my own choices. I did not betray anyone!" she retorted. In his anger, a flash of green light blasted from Lucius' wand and hit his daughter. Lucius actions caught them both by surprise thus Lyra didn't have time to defend herself. Her wand fell to the ground and she howled in pain and fell, rolling down the remaining stairs.

"Stop! Stop it!" Keith demanded as he ran towards Lyra's lifeless form at the bottom of the staircase. He could not stand seeing the girl he loved being tortured and was prohibited from using magic against his master. Knowing this, Lucius wore a wicked grin before his eyes were fixed on the muggle born. "This is just the beginning." he sneered before he cursed Keith as well. Draco cowered in fear and ran towards his room. He wondered where his mother were. If she were here, would she save her daughter?

Keith laid groaning from the pain while Lyra still seemed unconscious. Lucius prepared himself to curse them again when Narcissa apparated in the living room. She stared at horror as her beloved daughter was unconscious laying on the floor.

"Lucius! What have you done?" this was the first time she spoke accuse her husband about anything, always fearing his wrath. Her motherly instincts took over this time.

"She was going to run away with the mudblood." he replied simply.

"And you cursed her?"

"At least I didn't kill them." he spat. "Although, I should kill the boy."

"Lucius, this is your daughter!" Narcissa tried to speak some sense into him, hopefully to soften his heart.

"No daughter of mine would ever betray me." his eyes were cold and distant. "Make sure she is gone before I get back." Lucius turned on his heel and left the room. As always, Narcissa was left to clean up her husband's mess. He banished their daughter and that broke her hear. She drew her wand and she used a spell that lifted the two bodies. She moved them to Lyra's bedroom, they needed to rest the curse off before they could leave. She would have to remind Lucius that before he loses his temper again. Although, Keith was aware of his surroundings as he groaned from the aftermath.

After Narcissa gently placed them on the bed, Draco peered into the room.

"Mommy?" Draco whispered.

"Draco." Narcissa was startled at the sweet whisper and she hurried to meet him at door of his sister's room.

"I saw what happened. I saw what he did. Why did he do it, mom?"

Narcissa was rendered speechless, how could she explain the situation to a 5 year old?

"You see, Draco.. your sister was naughty. Your father felt that she needed to be punished."

"Was Keith naughty too?" he asked sadly. The boy had a liking in Keith. Narcissa bopped her head.

"Is he going to punish me too?" he asked afraid.

"Did you do something naughty?" she asked and he quickly shook his head a no.

"Then you have nothing to be worried about." she reassured her son and grabbed him into a tight hug. She longed for the days when she could hug her daughter like this.

"Go play." she told her son when she heard a stir on the bed.

Keith sat up and looked at Narcissa fearfully as she approached the bed with a cold expression.

"I told you to stay away from Lyra. I warned you at what Lucius would do to you. You were hired as just a servant here."

"Well," Keith scoffed, "In this house, it is hard to stay away." he glanced over at the bed next to him. Lyra's brown hair gently caressed her face.

"Lucius wants you both gone. Thanks to you I lost my daughter!"

Keith's face turned pale. "I'm sorry! You are right, this is all my fault. She shouldn't be punished. Lyra didn't want to-" he was interrupted with a cold slap across his face.

"What's done is done, Keith. You got yourself and her in this mess. I will give you money, just enough to survive. You'll have to take her away some place where Lucius will never either of you."

It saddened Narcissa that she won't see her daughter ever but she was more afraid of what Lucius might do if he sees Lyra again.

"Go! now!" Narcissa ordered.

"But we don't have anything with us." Keith objected. He wanted his clothes and other things.

"There is no time, he might kill you when he sees you are still here. Take her and go."

Keith nodded and picked up Ly's sleeping form in his arms.

"Thank you, Narcissa." he said before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed felt hard beneath her sore body. The faint laughter of children gently woke her up and her lids slowly opened. Lyra had a fright when she realized that she was in an unknown room. Immediately, she sat up bolt straight in the bed. She shouldn't have moved so fast since her head hurt along with the rest of her body.

"Keith?" she called out in a panic. In the dimly lit room, she could see there were little furniture; a desk with a dainty chair, a wardrobe and the bed that she was sitting on. The door slowly opened, revealing the familiar figure. Keith strode in with a soft smile on his face.

"Good morning, princess." He sat on the bed beside her. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Where are we?" she asked without looking at the food.

"Why don't you eat first?" he encourage her by pushing the plate forward.

Lyra glanced at the content; greasy eggs and bacon. Her nose scrunched up at the sight. Breakfast at the Malfoy's was far better than this.

She shook her head a no. "Keith, I am not going to ask again. Where the hell are we?"

Keith raked his fingers through his light brown hair. "Look, Ly, before you freak out, just know that I tried my best to keep you safe." he drew in a deep breath and looked her seriously. "We are at the Burrow. With the Weasleys'."

Lyra stared at him in horror. She recalled that her parents showed her the family tree of both the Black and Malfoy families. A few members in the Black lineage were disowned. Arthur Weasley's mother was one them for marrying a 'blood traitor'. Ly swore to herself that she would never be like them but her fear was fast unraveling before her.

She climbed off of the bed and started pacing the little room. "This cannot be happening." she mumbled to herself. "This is just all a bad dream. I am going to wake up at any moment."

The pacing made Keith nervous and he asked in a concerned tone. "Ly? Are you alright?"

She froze, only to meet his soft green eyes with her icy blue pair. "No, I am not alright!" she snapped at him. "Let us quickly look at the facts, shall we? I ran away with a muggle born. I don't have any money. I am at the Burrow for Merlin's sake! I became a blood traitor!"

The whole situation became overwhelming which brought her to the brink of tears. Keith immediately jumped up and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Ly. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." he replied guiltily. She didn't want him to comfort her but she liked being close to him despite the situation they found themselves in.

"I'm so sorry. How can I make it right?" he asked softly in her ear before pulling away.

"Take me back to the Manor." she demanded like a spoiled child.

"Ly, you can't go back. Your father will do unspeakable things at the sight of you."

"Says who?" she retorted.

"Your mother." he said simply. Lyra moved back into the wall and slumped against it. "I'm sorry, Ly... he disowned you."

In that moment, her whole life was spiraling out of control. It felt like the world she once knew was a only distant memory. A life she couldn't go back to, ever. Her head was spinning and she clutched it with both hands in attempt to make it stop.

Keith watched her carefully and took a few steps back, afraid of how she might react.

The last time he saw her this livid was when she was practicing duelling against someone who continuously taunted and teased until she wiped him out with a hex. That was the day that he really started fancying her; she doesn't give up until she has won. His biggest fear is that she might try to go back to danger.

"How are we doing?" Molly Weasley entered the room unexpectedly. Ly stood up straight and wiped her eyes while Keith stood awkwardly.

"We are fine." it was Lyra who replied calmly as if nothing happened. "Thank you for your generous hospitality. Do you mind if I go outside for a bit? I need some fresh air."

"Oh, not at all dear." she smiled sweetly at the girl. Ly thank the woman and walked past her. Keith wanted to follow but Molly urged him to stay. The Burrow smelled of onion soup and it was too noisy with raucous kids for Lyra's taste. Outside, she drew in a deep breath and started to plan her next move. She could always aparate back to the Manor since the restrictions were lifted when she turned of age.

Or... the second option was to stay. She didn't know how to be like them. How live like an outcast of wizardry society. The thought was quite daunting. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice young Bill.

"What are you doing?" he asked like she was an insane person.

Ly jumped in alarm. "What are you doing?" she countered.

"Research." he replied with a shrug.

Bill Weasley is the eldest child of the Weasley clan. Her father always used to say that they have more children than they can afford.

"My mother says that you and Keith will be staying for a few days while Keith continues his internship with my father." this came as a total surprise to Lyra. She had no idea that he had an internship.

"What are you talking about, Weasley?"

He scrunched up his face while looking at her. "You're not very bright, are you? Keith is working for my father. He has been for the last month."

"How _dare_ you insult me! I am intellegent! I have O's on all of my subjects! It is not my fault when someone does not inform me of their plans." she growled at the ginger and stormed back towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

The grass crunched beneath her feet with each stomp. Lyra got more infuriated with each step until she finally reached the Burrow.

"Just give her time. It is hard for someone like her adjust from something she has known all of her life." A male's voice traveled out of the kitchen window.

"Arthur is right. She needs time and space." Molly chimed in.

Ly lingered at the kitchen door when she caught sight of Keith playing with a small red-haired girl.

"No! Stawp! Stop it Keif!" the girl begged as she squealed. Molly and Arthur chuckled at them and a boy sitting on floor looked a bit envious as he scribbled on a piece of paper. The sight calmed warmed her heart. Her own father never used to play with her like that. Not even her brother got attention from their father. He treated them like miniature grown ups. A flashback took her back where things were more simpler with Keith.

\- A few months earlier at Hogwarts-

Footsteps echoed down a narrow hall and hurried up the stairs leading to the clock tower.

"Where are we going?" Lyra asked chuckling.

"You'll see." Keith replied with a playful glint in his eye and that cheeky smile that made her melt on the inside. She never admitted her true feelings to anyone, not even him. There is just too much at risk.

Keith was not sure himself where they were going but all he knew was that wanted to spend time alone with her. He stopped in front of the huge clock where one could see everything from the inside onto the courtyard.

The snow covered everything like a blanket. Ly smiled while glancing at the view.

"You know, you are the only girl..." Keith started.

"Yes, I know that I am the only girl here." she teased.

"No." his face grew serious and he took her hand into his. "I mean to say, you are the only girl that I want. That I ever wanted." he took a step forward, bridging the gap between. Ly's legs got wobbly, it was the was the oddest experience but she liked it.

She bit her lip as she met his serious gaze. His free hand cupped her cheek and before they both knew it, their faces were mere inches apart.

"Keith..." Ly started but her words were quickly interrupted by his soft lips. She never thought the first time when she kissed a boy, would be as romantic like this with the light snow flaking at the backdrop.

"One day, Lyra Malfoy, you are going to run away with me."

"Oh, Welcome dear." Arthur Weasley smiled up as he noticed Lyra at the door. He gestured for her to come in. "Please, take a seat."

Everyone present in the room were seated around a small wooden table. Unlike the Manor, there were no extravagant decorations and opulent table cloth draped over the table.

"Can I make you some tea? You hardly had anything to eat this morning." Molly offered.

Lyra felt that her face heated up. She felt completely embarrassed at her outbursts earlier in the room and with Bill outside in the field. In addition, she felt incredibly guilty for wanting to scold Keith in front of these kind people.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that would be lovely." Ly smiled kindly at the woman before taking a seat next to Keith. Molly stood up and scurried around in the kitchen.

"Go play with Ron outside." He whispered to the little girl. She bopped her small head and took her brother's hand. "Come! We play outside!" Ron groaned as reluctantly followed her anyway.

"So, Mr Weasley, I hear that Keith has been working for you at the Ministry of Magic? How has it been working out?" she asked as she studied Keith's face. Her heart was not completely thawed despite the heart melting sight earlier. She still felt being a bit spiteful. The blood drained from his face as he stared at her in horror.

Lyra offered him a smirk before looking at Mr Weasley for his reply.

"Yes, he has. He is a good candidate and has a promising career ahead of him."

"Uh, do we need to discuss work now?" Keith chipped in.

"Oh honey, of course we must. It is our future at stake here." she replied sweetly but he sensed the venom in her words.

"Ly, can we talk in private?" Keith asked, feeling a bit self conscious in front of Arthur.

"Is it necessary?" she still kept the facade but he gave her a serious glare.

"Please excuse us, Mr Weasley." Keith said as he stood and walked towards the passage with Lyra in tow.

Once they were sure that they were alone, Keith turned to her with a serious expression.

"How do you know?" was the first words to leave his lips.

"The more important question is, why didn't you tell me?"

His face turned red and he avoided her gaze. "I didn't want to tell you because... I didn't want to disappoint you. I may have been sorted into Slytherin but I am not like the rest of them."

"The rest of them... Like me?" she asked offended.

"No." he groaned. "You are different, Ly. I am different. That is why you and I are good together."

"It still doesn't justify the fact that you kept it away from me." she sulked.

"Lyra, don't act so high and mighty when you keep things from other people too." he pointed out.

"That argument is invalid since I did it to protect you!"

He hushed and took her hand, "My princess, we both wanted to protect the other. If your father learned about my Ministry job- I shudder to think about the consequences."

She kept frowning at him but did not pull away from his touch.

"Ly, we would have been apart. This..." he gestured to the Burrow, "everything I did thus far is so that we could be together. So that you could choose to love me without being told to hate me."

Her eyes searched his face and she couldn't help but being swept away with his smooth words again. They were here to be together. Countless times she wondered what it would have been like to be with him without fear of consequences.

"Do you remember what I said after our first kiss? Well, it happened."

she scoffed since they were technically happened.

"Alright," he chuckled "we almost ran away. But the point is, the worst part is over."

"I'm scared Keith." she admitted. "I don't know how to live without house elves or possibly even live without magic. I don't know how not to be what I was raised to be."

"Ly..." he whispered her name before drawing her in his embrace. "I love every part of you. Don't worry, we'll figure this out together.

"Lyra? Your tea is ready dear." Molly called from the kitchen. It was a strange prospect for her that the Weasleys' didn't have a house elf or two to help run the household.


	4. Chapter 4

\- A few months ago-

Ly smiled widely at Keith as they pulled apart from each other. There was a slight tingling sensation that crawled over her lips from the kiss.

"I - wow. I did not expect that." Ly blushed furiously. She had a huge crush on him since second year when they started spending more time together.

An unexpected reply burst their little bubble.

"Neither did I." Greengrass stared at them repulsed.

"Cruis- It's not what it looks like!" Lyra suddenly backed away from Keith. Cruis raised an eyebrow unamused.

"Care to explain?" Ares asked, "I am sure your father won't like to hear what I have just witnessed."

"Why don't you back off and crawl into the hole that you came from." Keith retorted and stepped in front of Lyra. His reaction only made Ares sneer.

"Touching. Thank you for disproving the idea that mudbloods don't have backbones. I think Gryffindor would have suited you better than Slytherin."

Ares's comment made Keith's blood boil. "Who are you to interfere with Lyra's personal business in any case?"

"Why Lyra, I am wounded." Ares placed his hand over his heart. "Why didn't you tell him that I am your intended? You see, dear mudblood, pure blood families make arrangements with other pure blood families to ensure that the line stays pure. Our fathers' arranged our marriage when we were mere infants. It is a pact that cannot be broken. Shouldn't be broken." he stepped closer with every word he spoke. Soon, Keith and Ares stood face to face.

"There is no place for a muggle born like you, Keith." he spat Keith's name. "From now on, as Lyra's future intended, I forbid you to be anywhere near her. In the event if I learn that you disobeyed me, you will rue the day."

"Ares.." Lyra try to interject but Ares held up his hand as the two boys were engaged in a stare down.

"Don't force my hand. It will be a whole lot worse for you both when our parents get involved."

Lyra could see Keith clenching his fists. He didn't want to leave but he didn't want to make it anymore worse for her. He slowly faced her and mouthed , "I love you." before he walked away. Keith will find a way for them to be together. It was just a matter of timing.

Ares smirked at Lyra. "How could you stoop so low? He is obviously more concerned about self preservation."

"Like you?" Ly folded her arms over her chest. "Keith and I have deep feelings for each other. And if you think that I am going to marry you than you are making a big mistake." she snubbed and walked past him. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop in midstride.

"Love is only an illusion, Lyra. It is a muggle design to make them believe in unrealistic version of magic. Don't let him lure you in."

She slapped his hand away. "The only delussional person I am seeing is you."

"I am warning you, how do you think your father will react when he learns about your little affair? If you don't put an end to it, then I will."

Lyra's face paled which only made him smirk. He walked away casually with his hands in his pockets.

-Present-

There is something about the peace of the Burrow at night. Perhaps it was the fact that the house quieted down after a busy day. Lyra stared out of the window feeling a bit more content than earlier in the day. Keith slept in the sitting room since he didn't want more of the Weasley kids being squashed into one bedroom. Lyra's tranquility was short lived when all of a sudden she heard a faint crack in the room. Her heart raced as she slowly turned around. In the center of the room, a lone dark figure stood. He slowly took a step closer towards her. The dim light from outside illuminated his pale face and dark brooding eyes. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

"How did you find me here?" she demanded in a whisper, scared to wake up the rest of the household.

He smirked before replying, "Dear Lyra, never underestimate the resources of a Death Eater."

"What do you want, Ares?" fear was evident in her voice and he seemed to relish in it.

"I came to claim what is rightfully mine." he stated.

"I am not a piece of property, Ares."

"That is where you are wrong, Lyra. Your father promised you to me and I am simply collecting what is rightfully mine. I won't let a mudblood take that away."

"I think this is more than just a pact."

"Oh?" his brow raised as he curiously glanced at her. "Enlighten me."

"Keith is not muggle born - and you know that. He told me as he also just learned about it today. What's more, it means that his father was a wizard. But he was not just any wizard..." Ly took a small step towards him. For the first time, she had information that brought fear in the ruthless Ares' heart. "No... this wizard was from the D.E, so he had to keep his illegitimate son under wraps. Besides, he had to protect his family and his established position. All these years, you knew this dirty little secret. You couldn't stand the fact that your bother was in the way of your father's plans. You hated him, that is why you victimized him."

Ares' face turned pale and seemed like he was sweating bullets. "Where did you get your information from?"

"Don't underestimate our resources." she used his line with a smirk. He raked his fingers through his hair.

"Keith is a halfblood. He is a Greengrass... He is your half brother." Ly's voice was teasing.

"He is not!" Keith yelled and aimed a curse at her. She jumped out of the way just in time and quickly drew her own wand. She moved sideways and so did he. Soon he stood with his back facing the window.

"Keith will never be my brother!" he yelled and aimed it her again. She quickly deflected his spell which hit him. Ares lost his balance from the unexpected blast which made him stumbled backwards. She tried to grab for his hand but it was too late as he fell through the window. After falling three stories, Ares landed on his back. Ly stared down to where he lays motionless. Keith, Molly and Arthur ran into the room.

"Lyra? What happened?" Keith asked as he rushed to her side. She couldn't look at him, she could only stare at the scene below.

"Is that-"

"Yes, it's Ares. I'm so sorry." she started to sob and Keith wrapped her in his arms. He tried to comfort her. Both Molly and Arthur stared at each other dumbfounded.

"I'll have to summon the Aurors." Arthur said eventually before leaving the room. Molly stepped closer to the couple and held them both.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"He was trying to curse me and I... deflected a curse then he fell out of the window."

Later, the Aurors arrived on the scene and took Lyra's statement. She had to explain every detail of how she ended up at the Burrow and Ares' constant victimization towards Keith at school. Luckily, they didn't make a case against her since it was an accident. Lucius arrived at the scene as well.

"Daddy?" she asked surprised.

"I came to apologize. I may have overreacted yesterday. Creus Greengrass confessed to fathering Keith so this means that he is not a mudblood after all." he said gravely.

"What do want to say, daddy?" she asked, knowing her father very well.

"You can stay with Keith but you need to leave England, Lyra. As much as it pains me and your mother but it is the right choice. If Greengrass finds you both, I cannot promise that it would be a pleasant meeting."

Tears welled up in her eyes. At least she could see her father for the last time. She hugged him tightly. "Say hi to mum and Draco for me."

"I will, pumpkin." Lucius whispered and kissed the top of her head before turning to Keith. Slowly, he raised his hand at the boy. Keith looked at Malfoy uncertainly before glancing over at Lyra. She bopped her head encouragingly and Keith took it as a good sign. He shook the blond man's hand.

"Take care of my daughter."

"Always, sir." Keith promised.

Lucius apparated back home, leaving Lyra and Keith at the Burrow.

"Where to now?" she asked uncertain. "I don't know how to be a muggle."

"Princess, you have me." he smiled broadly. He now had her father's blessing which meant the world to them both. "But first, I need to ask you something." He went down on one knee and held up a gorgeous emerald ring.

"Lyra Malfoy, will you marry me?"


End file.
